fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi Haruna
Kiyoshi Haruna is one of the main Cures of Wolf Precure. Haruna is a shy, reserved girl who was in her 1st year of middle school and has a delicate, gentle demeanor. She is a famous idol known as Nagato (長門 Nagato). Her catchphrase is Oh, good, good, good! (ああ、いいね、いいね、いいね！''Ā, ī ne, ī ne, ī ne!) She switches between ''watashi and atashi when referring to herself. Her alter ego is Cure Fang (キュアファング Kyua Fangu), the Pretty Cure of aura and psychic energy. History Before Series When Haruna was a child, she did not play with or even talk to other children. She was a quiet, timid girl who was not comfortable interacting with kids her age. Her neighborhood consists of middle-aged adults, senior citizens, young children, and high school/college students, so she had little to no experience with interacting with her peers and could not identify herself with them. She was a loner and preferred to stay at home to do a fun activity rather than go out with other people; she had little to no interest in socializing with others. Haruna was good at dancing and especially good at and enjoyed singing, so her parents and grandmother took her to an idol audition and she passed it and became the famous idol known as "Nagato". Wolf Precure Haruna had spent the school day interacting with Etsuko as much as she could. After school, she followed Estuko and Hinata in order to see the rumored "Pretty Cure" she kept hearing about at school. To her surprise, she saw a cute but evil girl, a huge monster, two baby wolves, and the rumored "Pretty Cure". She was upset that the Cures, especially Cure Howl, were losing. A baby wolf appeared to tell her that she is a Pretty Cure. Haruna took this to be an opportunity to stop the monster and save the other two Cures. Personal Information Basics *'Full Name:' Kiyoshi Haruna *'Japanese:' 淳はるな *'Birthplace:' Tsukinokiseki Town *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Oh, good, good, good! *'Favorite Food(s):' Chocolate chip cookies, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, Salisbury steak, omurice, pancakes, carrots, and most fruits *'Least Favorite Food(s): ' Natto, eggs (except for omurice), kiwis, pomegranates, and seafood (except shrimp). Fears *Being embarrassed or humiliated *Negative or unwanted attention *Having no friends or companionship *Bad things happening to her loved ones *Being a burden Dreams *Haruna wants to be a traveling idol. *She still wants to be an idol like she is now. *Haruna is shown to want to perform by Etsuko's side. *She also wants to be with Etsuko for the rest of her life. Skills *Sports: **Haruna is shown to do well in sports. **She is good at basketball, tennis, volleyball, and swimming. *Studies: **Haruna does well in her studies. *Others: **Haruna is good at dancing and great at singing. **She can sing at low, middle, and--mostly shown--high voices. **She has an adorable charm to her that she uses to her advantage. General Information Personality Haruna has an introverted personality and is quiet. She prefers to stay at home as much as possible and does not like to go outside of her home unless she has to or wants to. She is a modest girl, wearing clothes that are not too revealing. She gushes over accessories and cute things, having almost a big collection of stuffed animals as Hinata. Haruna has an innocent aura to her; she is also delicate and gentle. She is a quiet introvert who likes to read a lot, and would rather read than talk to people. Haruna is smart and athletic; she is also talented for her age. Due to her modesty, she blushes at compliments. She is sometimes not honest with her feelings; she wants to keep friends, but she is worried that she can't keep them despite being well-liked by her classmates. Haruna appears to be emotionless, but shows more emotion than she lets on. She tries not to show her emotions, especially sadness and anger, because she does not want to be a burden to other people. She wants to be seen as independent, so she will refuse help or support, especially is it is someone she does not like. However, she is more willing to accept help and support from someone she likes. Haruna uses her adorable charm from time to time, but this sometimes causes her to get unwanted attention. She is really a kind, sweet, and generous person who cares about others, but she is also not afraid to speak her mind and appears condescending to people who she feels that is underestimating her, being demeaning to her, or think of her only as a cute face. She can be demanding at times, especially when it involves her "Etsuko-sama", and is very routine-oriented. Haruna is shown to be affectionate to the point of being overly affectionate towards people she likes. Appearance Haruna has light skin, dark brown hair worn straight with a purple headband, dark brown eyes, and a thin, slender body with a small chest. She wears a short-sleeved light purple T-shirt, light purple half-pants, white kneesocks, and light purple flats early on in the series during the summer. She wears a long-sleeved dark purple shirt, a lavender hoodie, dark purple jeans, thick white socks, and dark gray and purple sneakers early on in the series during the winter. She wears a short-sleeved lilac T-shirt with black sleeves, white lace, and four white heart-shaped buttons, a very pale milk-blue skirt with three layers, white running shorts underneath, a black belt with white polka dots, and a black bow in the center with white polka dots, pale lilac and lavender-striped knee-high stockings, and pastel pink flats with a fuchsia bow on each of them later on the series during the summer. She wears a Night-Colored Shoulder Shirt, Max Skirt Lace Ribbon Border, a thick dark purple coat, black pantyhose, and dark purple boots later on the series during the winter. Haruna's main idol outfit consists of a short-sleeved mid-thigh length dark purple dress that is similar to Kenzaki Makoto's idol outfit except it has straps, three-tiers, and ruffles, black and dark purple striped thigh-high stockings, and short black boots. Haruna wears the Cure Amulet around her neck. Pretty Cure Outfit and Appearance Cure Fang's hair grows longer, changes to a light purple with the style remaining the same, and secured with a fancy dark purple headband. Her eye color changes to light purple. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved light purple kimono-like dress that goes a little past the middle of her thighs, a dark purple ribbon around her waist, light purple thigh-high stockings, and dark purple knee-high boots. Cure Fang also has wolf ears and a wolf tail, and has wears the Cure Amulet around her neck in a light purple choker. Clothing Style Haruna's style of clothing is modest and comfortable for her. Her wardrobe consists of modest clothing such as shorts that are not very short, shirts that are not revealing, and skirts and dresses that are not very short, but some of her idol outfits are a bit or slightly more revealing than others and her normal clothing. Relationships Family Kiyoshi Akina - Akina is Haruna's mother. Kiyoshi Fumio - Fumio is Haruna's father. Kiyoshi Sadako - Sadako is Haruna's grandmother. Friends *Kaede - Kaede is Haruna's mascot. They have similar personalities and do get along well with each other. Kaede helps Haruna with her relationship with Hinata and to control her overly affectionate side with Etsuko. *Kibouno Etsuko - They are both fans of each other. Haruna gets along really well with Etsuko and really likes her, calling her by the suffix "-sama". Haruna tends to be overly affectionate around Etsuko and even feeds Etsuko as well as enjoy being fed by her. *Kiseki Hinata - The two had a rocky start when they first met. Haruna and Hinata fought and argued with each other. After a while, they eventually become friends due to their similar connection to Etsuko. *Miki - Miki is patient with Haruna and understands the latter's shy and introverted nature. Haruna likes how Miki does not underestimate her or look down on her. *King Hikaru/Karu-kun - Haruna hugs and pets Karu-kun, and enjoys him wagging his tail. She is awestruck by King Hikaru. *Queen Hikari/Kari-chan - Haruna likes to try to style Kari-chan's hair and brushing it. She is awestruck by Queen Hikari. Others *Miss Kobayashi - Haruna likes going to Miss Kobayashi's second period class because she feels that Miss Kobayashi understands her and is willing to be patient with her. *Miyake Kimiko - Kimiko is in Haruna's first period class. They are friends, but Haruna is not as close to Kimiko as the former is to Etsuko or Hinata. *Kai Susumu - Susumu is also in Haruna's first period class. Haruna is friends with Susumu due to the latter being Etsuko's senpai. *Nakano Shinobu - Haruna did not like being around Shinobu at first due to the latter harassing her and teasing her about her relationship with Etsuko. Then the two slowly became friends. Etymology Kiyoshi (淳) - means "pure", referencing her innocent aura. Haruna (遥菜) means "distant, far off" and "vegetables, greens", referencing her distant nature towards others and her love of nature. Her name literally means "pure distant greens" or "pure far off vegetables". Cure Fang - Her Cure name refers to a wolf's fangs, showing how she speaks her mind. Nicknames *'Haruna-chan' (はるなちゃん Haruna-chan) - Haruna-chan is the nickname given to by Etsuko, Hinata, her parents, her grandmother, and most other people. *'Nagato(-chan)' (長門ちゃん Nagato-chan) - Nagato is Haruna's idol name. Her fans call her "Nagato-chan". *'Danmari-chan' (だんまりちゃん Danmari-chan) - Danmari-chan is the nickname given to by her some of her classmates and Shinobu. Pretty Cure Cure Fang is Haruna's Cure form. She holds the powers of psychic energy and aura with the use of the wolf's fangs. Cure Fang is much braver than Haruna and is also, at times, aggressive. She becomes more focused and aware of her surroundings in battle. She uses her aura and psychic energy when fighting. Attacks Finishers *'Fang Shoot' is Cure Fang's solo finisher attack. *'Fang Shoot Hurricane' is an upgraded version of Fang Shoot. Sub-attacks *'Wolf Reflection Shield' - ??? *'Aura Fangs' - ??? *'Psychic Crunch' - ??? Binded Fang Binded Fang (バインドファング Baindo Fangu) is Haruna's dark self created by Lord Kurokawa. She represents Hinata's fear of being embarrassed, humiliated, and having no friends or companionship. She is more negative and harsh than Haruna. Binded Fang is cold-hearted and has a strong hatred for other people due to being friendless. She has a strong belief that going outside of one's home is not worth it because it is too dangerous, too painful, and a time-waster. Binded Fang has shoulder-length pale brown hair with a streak of black that is in a bob hairstyle. Her eye color is dark purple and wears a black eyepatch with a lavender spiral on her left eye. Her outfit consists of a long dark purple and black dress that has long sleeves, gray trimmings, and black chains around her arms, waist, and legs. She also has dark purple wolf ears, a dark purple wolf tail, and a fang poking from her mouth. Omega Fang Omega Fang (オメガファング Omega Fangu) is Haruna's upgraded Cure form. Items Cure Amulets: Transform Haruna into Cure Fang. She transforms by saying, Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose! Trivia *Haruna is shown to be a bisexual, preferring people of both genders. **She is the second Cure to be a bisexual. *She confesses her love to Etsuko at the end of Wolf Precure. **The ending of the last episode is when Haruna confesses to Etsuko. *Haruna is the first Cure to be on the autism spectrum. *Haruna is the second Cure to be in a ménage à trois relationship; the first is Kibouno Etsuko. Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Wolf Precure Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Purple Cures Category:Idols Category:Female